dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishmael Cahill
__TOC__ Personality He is a nice guy. History Ishmael was abandoned at birth by his father by his father at age one when he received news of his friend Billy Jenkins III's treacherous plot to give them away to the Damien. But His mother kept strong faith in him. And when the Damien tried to kill Ishmael but she jumped out the window to escape Damien. However trying to make the fall less painful she used a slow down charm. However Damien was really mad at how they escaped and Damien killed Ishmael's mom. you may ask how he got her (Ishmael's mom was real fast). He got her when she was using the slow down charm. Ishmael's father was grieved when heard his wife died. And so he went back to his son until his 11th birthday. When had got a Hogwarts acceptance letter. But his godfather Rupert Jonson delightedly took him and Ishmael only lived with him for a while. Rupert and Ishmael are very close together. Though Rupert isn't a kin relation they treat each other just like that. Amazingly enough Rupert was sent to Azkaban for warding off a few dementors in front of a Muggle. The muggle in fact wasn't even looking. He was to busy with his coffee. And even if saw Rupert he wouldn't care. Because after J.K.Rowling published Harry Potter (A prophecy and life of a boy named Harry) all the kids were pretending to be Wizards and Witches. (Why the Hogwarts enrollment of Muggle Born has increased). Anyways before Rupert fought the Dementor it kissed a few Muggles. They were really sad after that (you all know why) Ishmeal was immediately blamed for the attack. But then he disappeared. The first 11 year old who dissaparated...woah. Now wizards are looking for him to bring him to Hogwarts so he can enroll. But what they don't know is that he was in the leaky cauldron. Hiding under the wooden planks. Then one day he over heard some people talking about how Ishmael needed to turn himself in so they can send him for a Wizengamot trial. He also heard how the Minister Nimue Edison knew he was innocent. But the ministry was still full of new death eaters who really thought Voldemort would come back. So Abe had to make them happy. And then he appeared. Every one jumped, fell, dropped their mugs. A big mess!!! And so a man escorted him to the trial. Then Nimue Edison announced a second later. He is to young to have summoned Demontor...and before someone could even say Quidditch Nimue Edison escorted Ishmael. The day was August 1. Ishmael had a few weeks before Hogwarts but sent his orders for a Wand, Owl, Quiditch, etc. supplies. Sept. 1st came really quick. And Ishmael was off for his first year at Hogwarts... Ishmael really love it at hogwarts but right know he is on the wrong side of a lot of teachers. We should all hope he doesn't get in trouble anymore. Life before learning his true Identity Isac ssac was born in 1986 to Abraham and Isabella Cahill. However in the hospital Issac accidentally got mixed up with muggles (his parents went to the local Muggle Hospital). Isaac throughout his childhood had to live with muggles. This is the key factor that made Isaac Pro-Muggle throughout his life. A week after the first Harry Potter book came out Issac and his friends were having a fake wand fight. But suddenly for Issac it became real. When Issac used Petrificious Totalus his friend froze. He had to use Finite to revive him. This was a breakthrough in Isaac's life. Isaac started having nightmares. He would see visions of a no-nosed man (Tom Riddle) coming out of a cauldron. And a poofy haired woman (Bellatrix LeStrange) killing a man. And some skinny kid with a scar on his forehead (Harry Potter). (Remember he was born around the time when Voldemort was getting more and more power). Isaac also saw weird smoke flying people. In fact when he was going Mellenium Bridge when he was 10 it was destroyed by flying people. He knew he was starting to drown until a man took ahold of him and apparated him to the heart of London. He took the boy to a telephone booth. And when the man dialed a number a voice came "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic" Isaac thought this was some sort of joke. But he realized that this was real, once the telephone booth started going down. The man escorted Isaac to a big office. In the middle of it sat a man. He called himself Fudge (Fudge was just about to get "fired" at this time). The Fudge man told him that he was a wizard and that he needed to go to Hogwarts next year. He told him all about how Lord Voldemort (a very evil wizard has risen from the dead). And how he had an Army of Wizard known as Death Easters. Isaac didn't believe a word. And the man who sat next to him could sense that. When Fudge was done with his story Isaac was escorted out. The man then took him to a coffee shop across the street. The two of them ordered cappuccino and they talked. The man introduced himself as Abraham Cahill. When they were done talking Isaac had realized that Fudge was telling the truth. When they exited the shop Abraham handed Isaac a letter. It was an acceptance letter to a school called Hogwarts. While Isaac was reading the letter Abraham had entered a small pub. Many people greeted Abraham with lots of respect. Then after all the excitement of Abraham coming into the pub subsided Abraham led Isaac into a small room. He tapped some bricks with his wand and then the wall transformed into a whole shopping center. Diagon Alley Enterance.jpg|The small room Diagon Alley.jpg|Diagon Alley Homer Homer Johnson is a pure-blood who is very skilled in magical art. He can read something only ONCE and he will have memorized whatever he was reading, by heart. Amazingly enough, he did a feat Einstein never did, he skipped kindergarten all the way to college. He did this because his parents believed that Muggle education was just as important as wizard education. In his first year at Hogwarts, teachers really knew what his mind was made of. In his second year, he discovered every secret passage. In his third year, he had made a map of the whole black lake. And in his fourth year, he figured how to open the Chamber of Secrets with a recorder. In his fifth year, he had memorized ALL of Hogwart's records. And, in his sixth year, he had managed to Apparate even with Hogwart's enchantment. What did Homer do next, in his seventh year? Well he aced his NEWT's with O's on everything. He's also a Legililmens. He's in his twenties. Important Stuff Ishmael's wand is just amazing. It can release bursts of energy. If someone sees Ishmael with a wand they'll just back away. Especially when he's mad because Hazel reflects the owners mood. Spell List #Bluebell Flames #Color-Change Charm #Cushioning Charm #Expelliarmus #Hair-Thickening Charm #Petrificus Totalus #Protego #Zip Mouth Jinx #Wingardium Leviosa #Vitis Venit Homework Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gryffindor Category:Algamicagrat Category:Name begins with "I" Category:Hazel Wand Category:Wizard Category:Brown Eyes Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Black Hair Category:Unknown Birthday